Prologue
by The Devil In Me
Summary: AU. every one has a line keeper, to keep you sane and alive.they are here only for littel time, and that's Blaine's job, to keep Kurt. only never in the same time line, and never to tell Kurt how he feels. or maybe...?
1. prologue: The Line Keepers

Prologue

Inspired: .net/s/7403708/ and .net/s/6908730/193

I've seen all life's starts, but I never got to an end.

I'm a line keeper, and to see only life starts-that's our job.

Every Keeper is in charge of one person. We are their keepers from birth. Our job is the keep the time line right, to keep them mentally sane.

We go through all their lives, all their time lines, all their starts.

But we rarely get to an end.

You see, we stay in a time line just until the person is stable without us. As soon as that happens, we're gone. It could take days, weeks, months, even a year. But then we're gone. Did you ever had who friend you really liked, or that really helped you, a person you saw in the street and after a few changing life words he'll be gone, never to return again?

Because he is with you, right now, just not here.

He _keeps_ you from failing life.

Some of us fail, of course. Some people commit suicide, get insane and give up.

But if the person you _keep_ gives up, you'll go into coma-like-state. You are so connected with them after all this time, all those lives you saw in them, all their happy bitter-sweets endings. As sweet as candy, for you know how much they deserved those endings, but bitter because… well, you would tell from my story.

My name is Blaine Anderson. I'm the keeper of a man who went through things other people went through and gave up, but he always stands tell.

I'm proud to be the keeper of one Kurt Hummel.

The man I've been in love with since I was 6.


	2. Chapter 1: the first time

a\n : song- Disney - Go The Distance, lyrics: stlyrics(.)com

disclaimer: I do not own nothing but the plot

The first time

The first time line I ever had to _keep_ was a bit messy. I was three years old, while Kurt was 29.

Adam was crying in the corner of the nap zone instead of playing with the other kids. I know I have to help a crying boy, especially if his last name was Hummel. But he looked in so much angst I didn't know what to say: his hair was not coiffed as every day; his eyes looked weird with black skin beneath them. So I did what my mom does every time I'm sad. I sat next to him, and hug him as tight as I could. To see if I can pass him a little of the joy I want him to have. I thought it would help, but he just sobbed even harder. So I sang to him. I knew it will help because in the first time he came to the kindergarten, and I was really happy to meet a new friend, but he was sad to see his daddies go, so his daddy sang to him. His other daddy just smiled, though. And then he was happy again. I try to remember the song that makes me happy. It must be the same as mine, right?

"I have often dreamed  
>of a far-off place<br>where a hero's welcome  
>will be waiting for me<br>where the crowds will cheer  
>when they see my face<br>and a voice keeps saying  
>this is where I'm meant to be"<p>

Adam slowly relaxed, but I kept my hold tight, in case he was doing 'as if' so I would stop and he will start crying again. I never wanted him to cry like this again.

I'll be there someday "  
>I can go the distance<br>I will find my way  
>If I can be strong<br>I know ev'ry mile  
>Will be worth my while<p>

When I go the distance  
>I'll be right where I belong"<p>

He stopped crying by that point, but he still looked sad. And the song wasn't over.

Down an unknown road "  
>To embrace my fate<br>Though that road may wander  
>It will lead me to you<br>And a thousand years  
>Would be worth the wait<br>It might take a lifetime  
>But somehow I'll see it through<p>

And I won't look back  
>I can go the distance<br>And I'll stay on track  
>No, I won't accept defeat<br>It's an uphill slope  
>But I won't lose hope<br>Till I go the distance  
>And my journey is complete"<p>

I was really happy then because Adam started to sing with my. And people sing when they are happy, right?

But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part "  
>A hero's strength is measured by his heart<br>Ooooooooooooooooooo  
>(guitar solo)<p>

Like a shooting star  
>I will go the distance<br>I will search the world  
>I will face its heart<br>I don't care how far  
>I can go the distance<br>Till I find my hero's welcome  
>Waiting In your arms<p>

I will search the world  
>I will face its harms<br>Till I find my hero's welcome  
>Waiting in your arms"<p>

"So you are the little Blaine Adam haven't stopped talking about? He said you really helped him when his dada… left. Is that true?" asked Mr. Kurt, Adam's daddy. He looked really tired. Like my dad after he stays up all night because of a football game but even worse. And that's weird; Adam said he doesn't like football.

He looked sad too. Like Adam when we sang the Hercules song. Maybe because of Adam's dada too. I smiled at him because he has really pretty eyes. Like the stories my mom always read to me about the ocean. And then I remembered to be polite like my daddy thought my and answer very nicely.

"Yes sir. Adam is my friend. I helped him, when he cried and I sang to him and now his not so sad. And I told his other friends and we sing him Hercules when he's sad. It's what friends are for! I can sing to you too if you what!" I offer, because dad said it's VERY good to help people. MR. Kurt smiles at me and does down to his knees so he can look me in the eyes and I know that whatever he wants to say next is from the heart, 'cause when my parents want to know if I'm lying they say 'look in my eyes' and then I cannot lie. Not that I ever lie!

MR. Kurt said "thank you, Blaine. It's like the world to me when you care so much about Adam. Will you come to a sleeping party with some other friends of yours and Adams?" and I was so happy because I never was in a sleeping party before!

When we got to the party it was so fun! We played and watched movies and sang songs and eat cookies! Then suddenly I felt a lot happier. And I had this feeling like when you give someone you're best toy and then you forget, and when you get it back you are even happier then before because you remembered how much you love that toy. But when I looked to see what toy I was getting back all I saw was MR. Kurt's smile when he brought as some more cookies, and Adam said to me in the ear so only I can hear that he thinks are singing songs made his father happy because he wasn't smiling like that for a long time.

In the next day I told my mom about the toy feeling and what Adam said and she cried. Now I know why but then I didn't. She kissed me and hugged me and she won't let go until I told her I am tired and I want to play a lot later so I should sleep. She gave me the kiss to sleep but I was still sad because she was sad. And when I fall asleep I still heard her sob.

I can still hear them sometimes.


End file.
